


Won't Let You Choke

by Chosenfire



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chosenfire/pseuds/Chosenfire
Summary: Against all odds Chris survives and Leo vows to be the father he deserves.





	Won't Let You Choke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



> So I adore Chris as well and he’s my favorite character in Charmed. So I was extremely happy to see your Chris love in your letter and badly wanted to write something for you. I decided to go with a scenario I hadn’t really seen (I also have scoured FFN for Chris centered fics lol) and would have adored if canon had gone in that direction. I really hope you enjoy this and wanted to let you know you’re one of my favorite ONTDers.
> 
> Thank you to M for the quick beta! You are a gem <3 
> 
> Title and lyrics taken from The Cave by Mumford and Sons.

  
_But I will hold on hope_  
_And I won't let you choke_  
_On the noose around your neck_  
_And I'll find strength in pain_  
_And I will change my ways_  
_I'll know my name as it's called again_

 

 

Leo closed the door softly behind him, not wanting to wake the sleeping man inside the room. 

“How’s Chris doing?” Phoebe asked in a whisper, voice filled with concern, and Leo could feel the stress of everything that had happened. He’d almost lost his son and his wife. He’d killed a fellow Elder, a man he’d admired, a man who had tried to murder his children.

Not to mention being stuck in the alternate reality.

“He’s resting now but he’s doing good, recovering.” And Leo still couldn’t believe it. Chris should’ve died. The wound had been fatal and nothing he had tried had been able to heal it. He let the wall take some of his weight as the day caught up with him. Even with all the powers he had available to him, he still felt so tired. “How’s Piper and the baby?” he asked, guilt filling him. He’d been there earlier in the day but Piper had asked him to stay with Chris tonight and he hadn’t wanted to argue against it. Their son’s continued existence was a miracle to them both.

“They’re great, Paige is spending the night with them and I’ll stay with Chris tomorrow so you can come bring them home.” Phoebe touched his arm in comfort. “You should get some sleep while you still can, I’ve got a feeling two Chrises are going to make Wyatt’s first few months seem easy.”

“Wyatt!” Leo stood up suddenly from where he had been slumping, already half asleep. 

“He’s down for a nap in my room.” Phoebe’s hand tightened on his arm. “I’ve got him for the night; I won’t let him out of my sight.” 

Leo shook his head, trying to clear some of the weariness, once again feeling guilty, this time for forgetting his little boy. He was thankful for Piper’s sisters; the devotion of their family was the only thing keeping him going right now.

“I should go ask the other Elders why Chris is still here. If the timeline really did change he shouldn’t be here.” Leo hated to say those words but it was true, if they had really saved Wyatt from turning evil then why was Chris still laid up in his parents’ bed, healing from a wound that should’ve killed him? 

“Sleep first, ask tomorrow.” Phoebe ordered and Leo, not wanting to know the answer quite yet, decided to obey. He turned back in the direction of Piper’s room, planning on getting a few hours in the chair by the bed, wanting to stay nearby in case Chris needed him.

+++

“So basically Chris is stuck here?” Piper asked as she leaned over to lay baby Chris in the portable bassinet in the living room. She had just gotten him to sleep and thanks to a quick heal from Paige was able to move about freely after the surgery needed to deliver him.

“You make it sound like a bad thing.” Chris, the grown up son who had given up everything to save his brother and family, muttered as he orbed back a stuffed dragon to Wyatt. The little boy waved it back in delight before it disappeared in a shower of orbs and reappeared right above Chris’s head. 

Wyatt was in the playpen on the floor and was only staying in place by the sheer force of his mother’s disapproval anytime he orbed out. The ordeal with Gideon hadn’t seemed to touch him, their happy boy smiling and playing like usual. 

“It’s not.” Leo declared firmly grabbing the toy and guiding Chris back to the chair he was supposed to be sitting in. “Stop straining yourself,” he ordered his son, passing a hand over his forehead to see if he was running hot at all. The fever he had been running had broken when he’d started healing, but Leo wasn’t ready to relax on Chris’ health quite yet.

“The Elders think by Chris changing his original timeline he erased it and is now stuck in ours,” Leo informed Piper, who looked relieved to hear for certain that they wouldn’t have to say goodbye to their son. 

“So little Chris will still have his powers right?” Chris asked as he leaned over to peer at his younger counterpart in concern.

“He will,” Leo confirmed “you both will.” He walked over to hand the toy back to Wyatt, scooping the little boy in his arms. 

“Do you think Phoebe will move back out?” Piper asked settling a blanket over Chris’ lap “We need a room for Chris.”

Chris rolled his eyes but Leo spotted the pleased flush in his cheeks. He held Wyatt against his hip with one arm and with the other rested a hand on the sleeping baby. Technically he had three sons now and he intended to do right by all of them. He’d already informed the other Elders that he was stepping back to care for his family. He wouldn’t make the same mistakes he’d made in Chris’ timeline.

This time he’d be there for his youngest son. 

“I’m sure she will.” Leo smiled.


End file.
